Mine
by Erzsebeth Bathory
Summary: There is no question as to whom the vampire and the witch belong to. BAMON SMUT ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer:** _The Vampire Diaries_ is copyright © L. J. Smith and all others associated with legal rights.

**Author's note:** Here it is, my first book!Bamon smut! I would like to thank all of my reviewers and PMers from my previous Bamon fanfic for chiming in about wanting to read this piece and to everyone who has read my past Bamon stories. I'm certainly no stranger to writing smut, but this is the first time in years that I've released anything of this magnitude to the public. Please do enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Trigger warning: ****_SEX_****_._** 'Nuff said.

* * *

"Mine"

* * *

Bonnie is no stranger to kissing, but when she kisses Damon, she knows she is not kissing some high school boy. No, she's kissing a _man_. The guys she's kissed in the past have nothing compared to Damon. The way he sweeps his tongue in her mouth, the way he teases and entices her with how his lips massage hers – it leaves her in a trance... until she nearly faints in his arms over the sheer bliss of it all! What a crime that would be, though! To enjoy such a moment and then to let her strength give out on her? No way will she let that happen!

Damon chuckles inward, having picked up on her amusing but earnest thoughts, and he slowly breaks the kiss, but his lips never linger far from hers. His nose brushes along hers as he whispers softly, "You're fine, sweet songbird. You're doing just fine."

He presents her with a feather-light kiss before his midnight black eyes flicker up to focus on her soulful brown gaze. His body is stretched out on top of hers but he keeps much of the weight off by using his elbows and his knees to support himself. Her arms and legs are wrapped around him, her gentle curves beguiling the vampire every minute.

His hands find their way to the bottom of her shirt, which he slowly pushes up, exposing her flat stomach. Her hands are now upon his, as if to stop him. Her heart beats quicken as the expectancy of what's to come sweeps through her. Her hands then slide up over his wrist and up his arms, his shoulders, until her fingers weave through his thick, smooth jet black locks. Her touch upon his scalp is so soothing that he actually shudders. With their mouths still just inches from one another, he pushes her shirt up and over her chest, where her bra is exposed. Without even hesitating, he pushes the material up to reveal her perky breasts.

She breathes more heavily when she's uncovered and goosebumps form upon her skin. Between herself, Elena, Meredith, and Caroline, she always did have the smallest assets. Not to say it's been a major issue for her, as the guys she went out with often attempted to go to second base regardless of her cup size. She tries not to think about the others Damon had been with in the past, what they looked like, how big they were.

When Damon's thumbs rub both of her nipples, turning the soft pink buds hard, she mewls and throws her head back. "Oooh..."

"Stop thinking about them," he admonishes her, though he keeps his tone overall gentle. "I'm here with you, not them."

She clenches his hair with her fists in response. He's right, he's absolutely right. It's just her and Damon, and the rest of the world doesn't matter at that point. His hands massage her breasts so tenderly, causing her eyelids to droop. The heels of her feet press down on his lower back and as a result she feels the hard bulge in his pants rubbing her inner thigh.

It takes little effort on Damon's part to convince her that all of their clothes need to come off. Forcing himself to abandon his play time with her chest, and she having to release her grip over him, they both sit up in bed and proceed to shed their clothing. Her fingers tremble and her heart continues to race, while his movements are fluid and silent. He finishes undressing before she does, and he assists with removing her pants and her panties. His lips caresses hers as his fingertips brush along her arms and thighs. As soon as she feels herself bare down there, she instinctively tries to close her legs together and her cheeks burn red.

He gives her his infamous smile but says nothing as he manages to tug her pants down her ankles. When her clothes join his on the floor, he teases her neckline with butterfly kisses.

"My little red bird," he moans against the pulse beneath her jawline. He gently lays her on her back once more while his hands take their time to explore her breasts. They fill his palms so perfectly, no matter what she thinks of her size. "Let me know if you want to stop, and I'll stop, but it'll be very difficult for me to do so."

"No!" Bonnie immediately blurts out, even as her thighs quiver from gently being forced apart by his knee. "Don't stop, Damon... Keep going, please..."

She knows he never would've given Elena a sincere chance like this. He was more selfish with his brother's beloved; he and Elena both were when they found themselves in rather heated situations. With Bonnie, he's always more thoughtful and considerate, more humane.

Damon surprises her by bending down and nipping at her shoulder using his fangs, drawing the tiniest amount of blood. His tongue licks over the wounds he inflicted upon her, groaning over the pleasing taste of her life. She gasps aloud but at the same time she wonders over the surprising stimulation she experiences from it. Her arms are looped around his neck, her nails digging into the back of his shoulders.

"Stop comparing yourself to any of the other girls, Bonnie," he says after he kisses the hollow of her neck. Rarely does he ever call her by her real name, but when he does, he knows he has her full attention. "It's just you and I. You are the one I want."

He's right, he's absolutely right. Again, why does she keep doing that? Thinking about the others? Is it because she can't believe she has him all to herself like this? He's with her and that's all that matters. He wants HER... and judging by the size of his erection which he rubs teasingly between the velvet flaps of her feminine folds, he really wants her _bad_.

Bonnie instinctively spreads her legs wider and arches her hips off the bed, completely exposing her most private part of herself to him. With a groan, Damon moves with her, lifting his head up and staring down at her beautiful, cherubic face as he brushes the tip of his manhood against her clit. She's wet for him and even though she's a virgin, she wants this to happen. There is no need for any use of his Power upon her (not like he could ever bring himself to manipulate her into having sex). It is all Bonnie's will, her desire for him, and he is ready to give it all to her.

He kisses her deeply just as he starts to push his way into her. She squeals and bucks beneath him, feeling every hard inch of him going deeper and deeper. She grits her teeth before gasping sharply. He's so big that there's no way he can fit! Yet having him take it out would be such a horrible sense of loss for her. She knew it would hurt beforehand, but if anyone is to deflower her, it will have to be (and can ONLY be) Damon.

Her courage and strength is always so admirable to him, and it shows in spades at this very moment. She's so tight and wet, so hot all around his tool. It takes everything he has not to explode inside of her like some juvenile little punk with his very first sexual experience. Lovemaking is an art form and he intends on walking Bonnie through it every step of the way, his hand in hers, their bodies dancing together.

She kisses him back, quietly encouraging him to delve deeper, to which he obliges. With his tongue eagerly caressing hers, he plunges balls deep into her core. Despite the pain, she's overwhelmingly happy knowing that she and Damon are now one. He remains still inside her, his sexual organ throbbing, so she can adjust to his size. After some time passes, he starts to pull out. Nearly halfway out of her wet warmth, he slides right back in, and that's when the jolts of pleasure surges through them both.

Bonnie's muffled cries soon turn into lustful moans. Gone is the sheer discomfort of his entrance and is replaced with heaven on earth as they create delicious friction between them. Her inner walls are tight and they clench around his sex as he moves in and out of her heat. The bed beneath them creaks but the sounds of their shared heavy breathing becomes even louder. Damon doesn't need to breathe but he does so out of instinct, and he loves the sounds Bonnie makes: the whimpers, the groans, the occasional screams when he gyrates his hips at just the right angle.

Her breasts bounce with every hard thrust and the way her nipples scratch against his pecs turns him on. She moves in sync with him, her hands now grasping his upper arms. Her jaw is sore from kissing, and she buries her face into his shoulder as every thick inch of him juts into her. She's breathing more heavily and a light film of sweat forms on the surface of her skin. Her clit throbs around his probing sex and she knows, from the way the bundle of nerves have been forming in the pit of her stomach, that she's ready to climax. It's all too soon for her, but there's no denying what she craves and experiences.

Blood and sex give off such pleasurable highs for this vampire. With the way Bonnie hangs onto him, and the way her vaginal walls constantly tighten around his cock, he briefly wonders if he can drink more of her blood while making love to her. One hand plays with the sides of her breasts as he pounds away between her legs, creating such slick sounds due to the sweat and the wet desire produced from their union. No need to ask if she's ready to cum, as he can hear the frantic pace her heart beats and the tightening of her grip on him tells him all he needs to know.

"Oh, Damon...!"

Her shaky words are loud and clear to him, and his fangs threatened to slide down. He wants to sink his sharp teeth into her neck so bad but he doesn't want to stop moving, not now. The heat is intense between them and he keeps thrusting. He doesn't even thinking about anything else but finding his sexual release, especially when he feels her pussy spasm and suck on him down below.

Her nails draw forth thin lines of his blood upon his shoulder blades as she reaches orgasm. Crying out, she trembles beneath him and creams his cock with her honey. His eyes flicker dark with Power and the smell of her need is an alluring perfume for him. His back muscles flex and he continues moving inside of her, rubbing her raw, until he follows her into sheer bliss. His seed spills into her womb and he buries his face into silky strawberry colored tresses. Their bodies are still connected even when they both cease moving all together.

"You're mine," Damon hisses at last, as his eyes revert back to their normal black hues and the drive for his maiden's blood ebbs away. He remains on top of her but he is ever conscious of keeping the bulk of his weight off of her. Even after he's spent, he refuses to pull out of her depths, not wanting to be apart from her.

Bonnie's heart is still palpitating in the aftermath and beads of perspiration trickle down her face, but she remains steadfast with keeping her hold over him. She doesn't want to let go of him. If anything, she just wants more of him.

Pulling her face off of his shoulder, she lays flat on her back once more and this causes Damon to move his face from her hair, so that they're both able to gaze upon each other once more.

"I'm yours," Bonnie assures him, her voice filled with such need for everything about him. Smiling softly at him, she adds, "I'll always be yours."


End file.
